A particle moves so that it is at $(2t + 7, 4t - 13)$ at time $t.$  Find the speed of the particle, measured in unit of distance per unit of time.
Answer: At time $t = k,$ the particle is at
\[(2k + 7, 4k - 13).\]At time $t = k + 1,$ the particle is at
\[(2(k + 1) + 7, 4(k + 1) - 13).\]The change in the $x$-coordinate is 2, and the change in the $y$-coordinate is 4, so the speed of the particle is $\sqrt{2^2 + 4^2} = \sqrt{20} = \boxed{2 \sqrt{5}}.$